


[podfic] baby bleed the gas

by accrues



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Handcuffs, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They'd tried to get themselves loose for at least half an hour, but no go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] baby bleed the gas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [baby bleed the gas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631789) by [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> I get distracted easily and I recently re-re-re-re-re-re-read Danger Days, so between that and recording the next instalment of Sceneverse, I started clicking and found myself here. 
> 
> \o/ ?

Art by accrues. 

Length: 00:07:56

Music: Run - AWOLNATION

Download as [.m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b2txoanqfj5gu9z/baby_bleed_the_gas.m4b.zip) [7.8MB] or [.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7l88e69ptevh1g8/baby_bleed_the_gas.mp3.zip) [7.4MB]. (As compressed [.zip] files at mediafire.)


End file.
